Moon
The is a celestial object revolving around Earth in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe just like its real life counterpart. Its significance is that it has caused some Saiyans to transform into their Great Ape form and has been destroyed two times and revived one time. Role of the Moon in Dragon Ball series Prior to Dragon Ball Goku is known to have transformed into a Great Ape and killed Grandpa Gohan, of which he has no recollection. ''Dragon Ball'' Boss Rabbit In Dragon Ball, Goku is shown to place the Monster Carrot and his men on the moon after defeating them using his Power Pole. Pilaf's Castle Goku transformed upon seeing the moon when trapped in Pilaf's Castle. Puar had cut his tail so that Goku would return to normal. 21st World Tournament In the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Jackie Chun destroyed the moon with a MAX Power Kamehameha so that Goku would revert to his normal state after his transformation. 22nd World Tournament Man-Wolf, a fighter in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, could not turn back to a human because Roshi destroyed the moon. Master Roshi used a Hypnosis Technique on Man-Wolf to convince him that Krillin's head is the moon. The Hypnosis Technique worked and Man-Wolf turned back to a human. Moon Revived During the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku mentions that Kami removed his tail during his training on The Lookout so that the moon could be fixed. The moon is later seen, in Dragon Ball Z, indicating that it has indeed been restored. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Gohan's Metamorphosis Gohan first transformed into a Great Ape on seeing the moon during his training with Piccolo. To prevent it, Piccolo seemingly destroys the moon. However, Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot states that he in actuality created an illusion in which the moon was destroyed.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EOcZriRWsAIcjpL.jpg Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Saiyan Saga Episode 3] Japanese text After this, the Earth's moon was never shown again until the Trunks Saga. Moon's Image Goku's Space pod projected the image of a moon which again made Gohan transform into a Great Ape. When Piccolo destroyed the Space pod the projector was destroyed. Fake moon during the battle against the Saiyans This happened when Vegeta made a Power Ball that transformed him into a Great Ape. Yajirobe cut off his tail so Vegeta could not transform anymore. Later, Gohan transformed after looking at the Power Ball. Vegeta cuts Gohan's tail with a Destructo Disk after a short struggle, but Gohan landed on him and Vegeta retreated. Moon Revived In Dragon Ball Z episode 118, "Frieza's Counterattack", the moon can be seen while the Earth is briefly shown from King Cold's spaceship. The moon also appears in the sky in one scene of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. It is possible the moon was restored when it became clear that there would no longer be threats from evil Saiyans/Great Apes. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tuffle-Human War During Dragon Ball GT, Goku was fighting for the humans of Earth in a death-lock battle with the Tuffle King's descendant, Baby, on New Planet Plant. Although, the moon was not present, Goku was able to transform into a Golden Great Ape due the reflection of Blutz Waves by the Earth. Although it was the Earth that caused the transformation, all of the people present for the battle questioned where the moon was, including a brainwashed Bulma and Baby himself, giving an elusion to the moon whereabouts. Moons of other Planets Most moons or satellites of other planets have been shown when the planet was shown, and without much significance. However, the moons of Planet Vegeta and of Planet Kanassa were important, as Saiyans had used them to transform. The moon played a significant role during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. It allowed the Saiyans to transform into Great Apes and gave them the victory over the Tuffles after a 10 years war on planet Plant. The sky of Arlia holds two moons. During the destruction of the planet, it shows one moon being destroyed with the planet. Planet Vampa has a moon as well which triggers Broly's Great Ape transformation. When Paragus and Beets are exploring the planetoid, Beets notices the planet has a moon, though the experienced Paragus warns him not to look at it as it could trigger his Great Ape transformation which Beets had never experienced due to being an engineer. Beets complies and is later killed by Paragus thus never transforms into a Great Ape. Paragus later removes Broly's tail to prevent any further transformations though Broly later acquires his Wrath State which gives him access to the power of a Great Ape in his humanoid form though causes him to lose control of himself not unlike a Great Ape. Video Game Appearances The moon is a playable stage in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo. Monster Carrot is the boss of this level, and enemies such the four-armed alien named Kurilien are there. The Tail&Moon card allows Saiyan characters such as Gohan to transform into Great Ape in the ''Gokuden'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the moon is seen in battle stages at night, allowing Saiyans with tail to transform into Great Apes. The moon can also be seen in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Heroes, it is possible to create a moon using special cards in order to transform into Great Apes or Golden Great Apes. The moon is shown in the sky when Gohan turns into a Great Ape in the story mode of Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, during Goku's meeting his brother Raditz mentions Earth having a Moon in reference to the Great Ape transformation before noticing Goku's tail has been removed. During Saiyan Saga Episode 3, while training under Piccolo, Gohan sees the full moon and transforms into a Great Ape forcing Piccolo to confront him to protect the Earth. Eventually Piccolo realizes the Moon is the cause and seemingly destroys it with a Explosive Demon Wave, however according to the Z-Encyclopedia notes for the Saiyan Saga Episode 3 Story Entry, it is stated that in truth Piccolo casts an illusion that only made it appear as if he destroyed it.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EOcZriRWsAIcjpL.jpg Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Saiyan Saga Episode 3] Trivia *The moon is also destroyed in Akira Toriyama's previous manga series, Dr. Slump. Arale Norimaki breaks it by throwing a rock at it in chapter 23. It is shown repaired in chapter 27. Gallery See also *Sun References pl:Ziemski Księżyc Category:Objects Category:Places in the Seventh Universe